


Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell

by the_fluff_awakens



Series: The Basketball Diaries [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Phasma/Rey - background, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Shower Sex, author is not american and therefore knows nothing about high school basketball, nor does she know about how school districts work, or how state championships go, who cares?! there's smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <br/> <br/><em>“Good game, Solo,” Hux says, his look darkening.</em><br/> <br/><em>“You too,” Ben answers. He swallows the lump in his throat. “Congratulations, MVP.”</em></p><p> <em>“They haven’t even announced it yet,” Hux says dismissively. They’re still shaking hands and it’s getting a bit weird. Hux suddenly tugs him closer, and he has to bend down so Hux can wrap an arm around his broad shoulders. Hux turns his head, lips brushing against Ben’s ear as he whispers, “Meet me in the locker room after the awards.”</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago, I posted [this AU](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com/post/145751938703/kylux-basketball-au) on my tumblr:
>
>> Hux is the star shooting guard of his team, nicknamed the Starkiller (because “shooter”, he he), and Kylo is the rival team’s best defender who’s tasked by the coach to stay on Hux. Hux is throwing elbows and stepping on Kylo’s feet, and still managing to get away. “Do everything you can to keep that bastard from sinking those damn threes!” says the coach. Kylo interprets this as “stay so close to him, you’re practically rubbing your dick on his ass.” And Hux is just so pretty and so damn good and Hux finally stumbles on his feet when Kylo gets a little too excited.
>> 
>> Hux is the league MVP, but Kylo hooks up with him in the locker rooms, so who’s the real winner?
> 
> And now, here we are. What have I done?
> 
> I've just realized I didn't even mention NHP's school colors. They're orange and white. Check out the main page of this series for other information like jersey numbers and positions.
> 
> Check out the mood board [here](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com/post/147390670083/hux-grabs-the-front-of-his-jersey-and-pulls-him).

* * *

   
   
   
   
_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

   
   


* * *

   
Ben stares out of the window of the bus, music blaring out of the headphones over his ears. All around him, his teammates and the cheer squad are buzzing with excitement. It’s the night of the state championship, New Hope Public High School versus their rival, First Order Prep. This is the farthest their school has come in a long time, and Ben’s last chance of being in a championship team before he graduates.

The seat next to him is empty, and that’s just the way he likes it. Most of his teammates give him a wide berth during game nights, knowing that the smallest thing can set him off on a tirade the coaches would have to calm him down from. If it were anybody else, they’d have been thrown off the team a long time ago. Not Ben Solo, though. Not only is he a legacy in his school—his father, a small forward like him, and uncle, the best point guard their school has ever had, were part of the team that gave their school multiple state championships—Ben is also considered to be the best defender in their division.

Ben looks away from the window and spots Coach Lando watching him. He knows the coach can practically feel that championship on the tips of his fingers. He also knows that the coach is counting on him to get that championship for him. While most teams would put that burden on their shooters, Coach Lando’s tactic is to focus on their defense. It’s unorthodox, but not exactly unheard of, especially considering the team they’re up against.

The reigning state champions, First Order Prep, mostly owe their success to one person—star shooter, Brandon Hux. Like last year, the English student is currently the highest scorer in the state, his speed and agility, as well as his quick and accurate release making him a tough player to defend. He sinks shots from beyond the three-point line with no hesitation, but is not afraid to drive the ball to the basket despite his lithe frame. He was dubbed ‘The Starkiller’ by a local paper after having put an end to Twin Star High’s five-year championship run last year. With the way things are going this year, Hux is well on his way to being back-to-back division MVP.

Coach Lando has tasked Ben to keep that from happening.

“Son, that English brat has no business running circles around everyone in this division, yet here he is, standing between us and our championship,” Lando had said yesterday during practice, before taking him aside to watch some tape on First Order Prep’s recent games.

In other words, Ben has to keep said English brat from scoring too much and humiliating their team with a large deficit. No pressure, the guy just had 100% accuracy the last time they played against each other. Ben had admittedly been too distracted watching the attractive shooting guard move, his pale and delicate-looking wrist snapping as he’d released shot after shot, his brilliant red hair whipping around his snobby face. Hux also had a killer crossover that hitched his already shorter and tighter than normal shorts higher up his pale thighs, hugging his tiny butt perfectly. 

Ben had had to fight off a boner the entire time.

The ride isn’t a long one, the private school being in the same district as New Hope, and Ben lets his team file out of the bus before he even gets up. He removes his headphones and stuffs them inside his bag, thanking the bus driver who wishes him luck, before exiting the bus. He looks around nervously, spotting several FOP students watching him from the hoods of their expensive cars, their ties loose around their necks, holding their blazers over their shoulders. He turns around before he lets their smug sneers get to him.

He follows his teammates inside the school, smirking when he catches a group of girls in plaid skirts and tight sweaters looking at him from down the hall. One tall girl (probably even taller than he is) with short platinum hair rolls her blue eyes when her friends burst into a fit of giggles. He’s about to look away when the tall girl breaks away from her friends and calls out at the top of her lungs.

_“Hey, Hux!”_

Ben almost gets whiplash as he turns his head to follow her line of sight. Hux has just emerged from a room ahead of them, stuffing his necktie in his blazer’s breast pocket with one hand and unbuttoning the top of his shirt with the other. He stops in front of a locker and opens it, taking the leather satchel on his shoulder and putting it neatly inside. His hair is perfectly combed away from his face, a red plastic coffee stirrer sticking out of his mouth. He chews on it absentmindedly, leaning his shoulder against his now closed locker door and nodding at the girl as she approaches him.

“You ready for the game, then?” the blonde girl asks, smiling down at Hux.

Ben watches as Hux shrugs one shoulder noncommittally, shoving both hands in his pockets, that red stirrer bobbing up and down from his lips. Which, Ben notices, are looking extremely pink and full today.

“You better win, I have a bet running against the team captain of the NHP women’s team.”

“And what do you get if we do win?” Hux asks, chuckling.

“Head.”

Ben almost trips on his big feet right in front of Hux and his friend. Hux catches his eye, gives him a once over then nods.

“Solo,” Hux says flatly, raising an eyebrow.

“Hux,” he says with an answering nod. He continues walking, though he hears Hux’s friend chuckling at him.

“Well, that was intense,” she mutters, and Ben watches from the corner of his eye as Hux pushes her shoulder.

“Shut up, Phasma,” Hux says, before walking away.

“I’ll see you out there,” Phasma calls, joining her other friends again. “And you better not cock block me again, Hux!”

They get to the gym where some students are already seated. The game doesn’t start for another hour, but he can see some of his own classmates scattered around the bleachers, as well as his teammates’ family members. His own parents aren’t coming though, which he actually prefers. Coach Lando played with his father in high school, and he lets him sit on the bench, which makes him think he has permission to co-coach the team. Really, it’s mostly just telling Ben what he’s supposedly doing wrong. In contrast, whenever his mother gets time off from work to watch his games, he gets too nervous and flustered, making actual mistakes he ends up punishing himself for later. So, when his dad had told him he was going to be out of town, and his mom had said there was a two-day convention she couldn’t possibly miss, he’d just shrugged his shoulders, and went to his room.

After depositing his gym bag on their side’s bench, Ben starts doing his stretches on the floor. Poe Dameron, their team captain and point guard, is running laps around the gym with their shooting guard, Finn Malone. They both wave to a group of NHP students behind Ben, and he looks over and finds the women’s team. He feels his face flush when he sees Rey, remembering what he’d just heard in the hall a few minutes earlier.

Ben gets up and starts running laps, too, making sure to keep a considerable distance between himself and the two guards. When he feels sufficiently pumped up, he finally joins his teammates on the court, who are doing drills under the basket. He falls in line behind their center, Wexley, gathering his thick and now slightly sweaty hair up into a small bun and tying it with the thin black band he keeps on his right wrist. The FOP team starts filing into the gym just then, led by Hux, all dressed in expensive-looking grey and red sweats and jackets.

Hux catches his eye briefly as his finishing with his hair, before turning to their point guard, Mitaka, and walking towards their side of the court. Ben looks surreptitiously over his shoulder, pretending to stretch his neck, and watching Hux bend at the waist to reach his toes.

 _There’s that cute ass again,_ he thinks, and almost gets a ball to the face when the assistant coach, Chewie, tosses it to him. He dribbles to the basket and does an easy layup, reaching behind his body after it goes in and tapping the ball back to Chewie. He jogs back to the end of the line, but not until he catches sight of Hux doing some overly complicated stretches on the floor with Mitaka. What Ben wouldn’t do to be on the same team as Hux and doing _that_ with him.

They continue doing drills until game time, the bleachers now filled with supporters of both teams. Already, Ben can see Hux is on fire, sinking every shot Mitaka passes him. He keeps stepping farther back from the three-point line until he’s almost 28 feet away from the hoop, ignoring his teammates’ whoops at every basket made.

“Fuck,” Poe mutters, standing next to him to watch Hux as well. “How is that guy even _real?_ ”

“I’m not sure he is,” Ben answers, feeling his palms sweat.

“Well, you got this, buddy.” Poe slaps his shoulder twice, before walking towards the bench where Coach Lando is calling for the team. 

Ben waits a few more seconds, hoping to catch Hux miss at least one shot. He doesn’t, of course. Ben quickly realizes this little ‘drill’ is more of an intimidating tactic, as Hux turns his head to stare at him before sinking one last shot. That fucking (attractive) bastard. Ben scowls before joining his teammates around the bench.

   
   


* * *

  
_”If you’re just joining us, we are currently at time out 2 minutes away from the end of the second quarter of the state championship—FOP vs. NHP. Two vastly different teams, each effective in their own ways, are vying for that championship tonight. FOP, led by star shooting guard, The Starkiller, Brandon Hux, is doing as well as expected, leading the game at 29-20. To their credit, NHP, a team who hasn’t seen the latter half of the playoffs in almost 25 years, are this season’s best defensive team. They’re doing remarkably well in maintaining a close enough deficit. Ben Solo has been amazing defensively this first half, keeping as close to Hux as possible without committing any unnecessary fouls. Coach Lando definitely knows what he’s doing: keep your best defender on the opponent’s best shooter to try and staunch that bleeding scoreboard. Despite Solo’s best efforts, though, well…the kid is not called The Starkiller for nothing._

_And we resume play, NHP in possession with 20 seconds in the shot clock, and Solo is going to inbound. He passes the ball to Dameron, Mitaka trying to keep up. Dameron to Malone, Malone drives to the basket, guarded by Hux. Malone passes to—Ooh! A steal by The Starkiller. It’s two against one, with Solo and Malone in close pursuit. Hux might just be too fast for the NHP boys. Malone must be desperate to make up for that fumbled pass. Hux goes for the layup, Malone trying for a block, aaand it’s in, with a foul on Finn Malone! Looks like he caught Hux in the arm, and the shooting guard has a chance to give his team a 12-point lead to end the first half._

   
   


* * *

  
“Jesus Christ, Ben, what did I say? Stick to that kid like white on rice!” Coach Lando is almost apoplectic, grabbing Ben by the arm as they huddle up for time out. There’s only 5 minutes left of the fourth quarter, and though they’ve cut FOP’s lead down to 3 thanks to a couple of three’s from Finn, the coach is still understandably unhappy. “What is wrong, son?”

“Coach, I’m doing all I can, that bastard is like a fucking eel,” Ben says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ears.

“Language, Solo!” Dameron grunts next to him after taking a long swig of Gatorade. “But he’s right, Coach. Hux is a slippery asshole.”

Despite their current standing, the whole team laughs at their team captain.

“Okay, just do whatever you have to do, Solo,” Coach Lando says, looking at Ben seriously. He has that glint in his eyes, and Ben narrows his. “Keep that bastard from scoring again for the rest of the game.” He turns to the other guys. “All right, now you lot. We’re going for the Kessel Run next possession,” he says, referring to his favorite play that incorporates everyone on the floor passing the ball around, Dameron driving to the basket before passing the ball back out to Finn, who seems to have finally hit his stride at the start of this last quarter.

The whistle blows and they resume play. Predictably, the ball is passed to Hux almost immediately, but he passes it to Rodinon who’s right under the basket. The power forward goes for an easy two, but Wexley performs a clean block, eliciting a loud cheer from the NHP crowd. Hux is there, however, grabbing the ball before Ben or his teammates can react, and Ben squats right behind him, reaching around to try and tap the ball away from him. Hux’s right shoulder pushes back against Ben’s chest, and Ben gets lost in those blue eyes when Hux looks up at him. Hux spins around so fast, Ben doesn’t even register it until it’s already too late. Hux—and Ben is not making this up—actually looks him in the eye for the briefest of seconds, smirking smugly, before he steps back, just behind the three point line and pulls up for the jump shot.

The FOP crowd cheers wildly as the ball predictably swooshes in, bringing the lead back up to 6 points. Ben should be livid—he would be if any other player had taunted him like that. As it is, he can’t bring himself to be all that angry because the scent of Hux’s cologne mixed with his sweat is still invading his senses, and the spot on his chest where the other player had leaned in almost intimately feels absurdly warm. And because _damn, those blue eyes!_ He barely registers Wexley’s inbound to Poe, muscle memory kicking in as they go through the Kessel Run. Finn makes the shot, cutting FOP’s lead down to 3 again.

Ben manages to snap back to his senses when Hux’s elbow presses against his stomach. They’re on FOP’s side of the court again, the ball somewhere on the other side of the arc. The contact makes him catch his breath, suppressing a groan when he smells Hux again.

Hux attempts to get away from him, long arm tangling around Ben’s waist, and _fuckshit! Jesus, not now!_ His blood pools low in his stomach, his body’s way of ensuring his humiliation. He keeps up with Hux despite the growing hardness between his legs, Coach Lando’s words echoing in his head. 

_”Stick to that kid like white on rice!”_

So he slots himself right behind the dribbling Hux, his arms and legs spread wide on either side of the smaller player. When Hux bends lower, hitching those shorts up ( _jesusfreakingchrist_ ), no doubt getting ready to sprint away, Ben correctly predicts his intended direction. They step to the left at the same time, and Ben leans even closer, too close. _Holy shit!_ Ben thinks, panicking and getting lost in the sensation of his hard-on rubbing against Hux’s ass.

Hux stumbles forward and drops the ball, looking incredulously at Ben who feels his neck and face growing warmer. Despite the crowd going wild as one of his teammates manages to grab the loose ball, Ben thinks he’s gone deaf. Hux’s cheeks have gone pink as well, and he purses his lips at Ben. The tips of his ears redden, his brow furrowing before he turns around and runs to the other side of the court.

Ben wants to die right then and there.

He starts to walk to their side of the court, but stops when Finn sinks another three. The crowd goes nuts. They’re now tied with 10 seconds left in the game. Thanks to his impeccably timed erection.

Ben can’t bring himself to guard Hux too close again, not caring if Coach Lando screams at him in front of everyone right now. It doesn’t seem to matter, however. With only a few seconds left, you’d think Hux would go for another three or drive to the basket, what with Ben staying a safe enough distance away from him, but he does neither of those things. Instead, he passes the ball to Mitaka, who then passes to Thanisson, who sinks an easy two just before the buzzer sounds.

The game ends at 65-63. Grey and red confetti rain down on the gym, FOP students rushing the court as the NHP supporters head for the exits. Ben and his team roam the floor, shaking hands and exchanging hugs with the FOP players. Ben steers clear of Hux, shaking the hands of the players who didn’t even see any game time. He’s about to head back to their bench to grab his bag, determined to hide in the bus until his teammates board and they can finally drive back home when a hand on his arm stops him.

Hux’s eyebrow is cocked, his lips spread into a playful smile as he offers his hand to Ben. His handshake is firm, but his hand feels small in Ben’s. Ben wants to worship at those hands, wants to put those deft fingers past his lips and–

“Good game, Solo,” Hux says, his look darkening.

“You too,” Ben answers. He swallows the lump in his throat. “Congratulations, MVP.”

“They haven’t even announced it yet,” Hux says dismissively. They’re still shaking hands and it’s getting a bit weird. Hux suddenly tugs him closer, and he has to bend down so Hux can wrap an arm around his broad shoulders. Hux turns his head, lips brushing against Ben’s ear as he whispers, “Meet me in the locker room after the awarding.”

And Hux leaves him like that, his arm suspended in the air, his body bent slightly at the waist, his eyes round as saucers. He is sure he’s misheard Hux. He cannot have meant…

And yet he finds himself looking for Poe, asking him to tell the bus driver not to wait for him, that he’d catch a ride home with some of the other students. Poe gives him a pitying look.

“Solo, no one blames you for this, you did an amazing job out there.”

Ah, his captain has just given him the best excuse.

“No, I know, I know,” he says, ducking his head and looking away from Poe. “Just…I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

He grabs his bag and heads for the exit that leads back inside the school. On his way to the door, he spots Rey talking to Hux’s blonde friend. Rey has one hand over her forehead and is clearly holding back a smile. The blonde girl looks smug as she grabs Rey’s free hand and leads her away from the celebrating crowd.

He wanders outside the gym aimlessly, not knowing what else to do. The corridors are all empty. Everyone else is still at the gym where it sounds like a full-blown party has just started. He heads down one corridor before he hears someone calling his name. 

“Yo, Solo!”

He turns around and sees Hux’s tall friend watching him with a smirk. Rey is standing behind her, head cocked to the side and looking equally amused.

“Yeah?”

“Locker room’s that way,” the tall girl mutters, pointing her thumb towards the opposite direction Ben is headed for. “Two rights, first door down the stairs.”

Ben is about to pretend like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but she doesn’t wait for his reaction. She turns around and drags Rey with her, opening a door that leads to the parking lot. Rey waves at him right before the door closes.

Ben thinks he’s going to throw up as he follows the girl’s directions, but then he remembers Hux’s breath against his ear, and he’s half hard by the time he’s climbing down the stairs that lead to the locker room. He paces back and forth in front of the door, swinging his arms just to have something to do. He takes out his headphones and plugs them into his ipod. He doesn’t really hear the music, but it muffles the sounds of approaching steps, so that the sight of Hux’s sneakers coming down the stairs in front of him catches him off guard. He stops in his tracks as Hux walks up to him, a medal hanging from his neck, a devilish smile on his lips.

Before he can do or say anything, Hux grabs the front of his jersey and pulls him down, crashing their mouths together.

Ben’s eyes widen in shock, watching Hux’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. When he feels Hux’s tongue graze his lower lip, he closes his eyes and moans. He grabs Hux’s waist with one hand as he’s pushed back against the door of the locker room. It opens behind him easily. Music blares out of his headphones when Hux pulls them off, tossing them to the ground along with Ben’s bag.

“Get your shoes off,” Hux demands against his lips, kicking his own sneakers off and pulling Ben’s hair free from the hair tie.

“Wait, what if your team comes down,” Ben asks, pulling away. He looks down dazedly at Hux, who shakes his head impatiently.

“They’re all celebrating up there. Get those damn shoes off and follow me to the showers.” Hux bends down and removes his socks, opening a locker then tossing them inside. He grabs something before heading for the showers.

Ben is still a little stunned at this surprising turn of events, but he does as instructed and slowly walks towards the sound of running water. The shower room in FOP is pristine, the grey and white clearly expensive tiles cleaner than anything he’s ever seen at NHP. Hux is standing under the water of a massive showerhead, his back to Ben. He bites down hard on his lip as his eyes travel down Hux’s naked body, lingering on that small tight ass he’s been obsessed with ever since the first day he’d laid eyes on the guy. He grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it off, tossing it on the floor next to his feet. He only hesitates for a second before pulling down his shorts and briefs in one go.

“Hurry up, Solo,” Hux calls, his voice thick. He starts touching himself as Ben approaches. His arm stops moving when Ben stands behind him, big arms bracketing his torso as Ben rests his hands against the wall in front of them. Hux gasps when Ben moves his hips, sliding his fully erect cock between Hux’s ass cheeks. “Holy shit, Solo,” Hux mutters, pushing his hips back.

Ben smiles when Hux turns around and looks down at him, eyebrows shooting up. Hux chuckles and shakes his head, one hand coming up to rest on Ben’s chest.

“That is just obscene.”

The fingers on Ben’s chest graze his skin lightly, tracing random patterns over his nipple, before Hux cups one of his pectorals.

“Everything about you is obscene,” Hux whispers, now trailing his fingers over Ben’s collarbone, up his neck, over his jaw. His other hand rests on Ben’s hip. “I want to run my hands all over your body.”

“You should,” Ben says, looming over him. He steps closer to Hux, letting the water wash over his head. He smiles when Hux’s fingers graze his bottom lip, and he grabs Hux's wrist to keep it there. He opens his mouth slightly, waiting. Hux catches on quickly, pushing two fingers inside his mouth, eyebrows knitting together as he watches. Ben groans as he laps at Hux’s long fingers, tongue licking between them wetly.

“I’ve been obsessing over that mouth for a really long time now,” Hux says, swallowing hard. He pulls at Ben’s hip, inhales when their cocks rub up against each other. “C’mere.”

Hux hooks his fingers around Ben’s jaw, pulling him down and replacing those fingers with his tongue. He wraps his arms around Ben’s neck, grinding his hips slowly when Ben cups his ass. Another moan escapes Ben’s throat when Hux bites down on his lower lip, pulling at it slightly, before trailing kisses down his neck. He continues down Ben’s body, knees bending as he goes, tongue circling first his right, then his left nipple, licking inside Ben’s navel. He stops when he reaches Ben’s cock, looks up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Ben’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Turn the water off,” Hux instructs, before licking the little bead of precome leaking out of Ben’s cock.

Ben reaches for the shower knob clumsily, then places his hands against the wall again as Hux sucks at the head of his cock. He licks his lower lip before biting down, afraid someone will hear his moans now that the water is off.

His brow furrows as Hux sucks his balls inside his mouth before licking a stripe up his shaft. His knees are shaking by the time Hux grabs him by the base and guides his cock inside his mouth, relaxing his throat to take as much of Ben as he can. Ben releases a shaky breath when the tip hits the back of Hux’s throat, one hand grabbing the back of Hux’s head as it starts bobbing up and down. His hips jerk up in time to the rhythm Hux sets, and he soon has to pull Hux off before he comes down his throat. As appealing as that sounds, he has other plans for tonight.

Hux gets up from the floor, licking his lips and reaching blindly for the small bottle right under the showerhead. Handing it to Ben, Hux gives him a meaningful look, before turning around and bracing his forearms against the wall.

Ben kisses a cluster of freckles on Hux’s shoulder as he flips the bottle cap open, squeezing the clear, viscous substance onto two of his fingers. He rests his left hand on the wall next to Hux’s arm after returning the bottle, lapping at his neck as his index finger teases at Hux’s entrance.

Hux hisses, then moans when Ben eases one finger inside him. He rests his head against Ben’s shoulder, giving him better access to his long pale neck. Ben pushes in and out of Hux, kissing and biting at his throat. Hux moans when Ben pushes in another finger, curling his fingers and working him open.

“Aaah, Ben,” Hux breathes, back shivering against Ben’s chest. “Right there, _ffffuck!_ Don’t stop.”

“I like it when you call me Ben,” he murmurs against Hux’s ear, pulling at his earlobe with his teeth. “I’m going to make you say it again and again.”

Hux turns his head to the side, now grinding hungrily against his hand, ass bobbing up and down as he pants against Ben’s shoulder.

“Ben,” Hux mumbles. He bites Ben’s shoulder then licks at the red welt. “Ben, fuck me. Now.”

Ben pulls his fingers out of Hux, watching as Hux takes the lube and the packet of condom sitting next to it on the little ledge. Hux hands him the bottle while tearing the condom wrapper with his own teeth. Ben looks down and watches Hux’s deft fingers roll the condom on his cock, humming proudly after he’s done. Hux nudges the hand holding the bottle of lubricant and Ben covers his entire length with it, moaning when Hux grabs him and starts stroking him slowly. Ben leans down when the hand moves faster, kissing him roughly, panting into his mouth.

“Now,” Hux repeats, and Ben hooks his hands under his freckled knees.

“Jeez, you weigh less than a basketball,” he mumbles, moving forward and pushing Hux against the wall.

Hux reaches down and lines Ben’s cock against his entrance, biting his lip in concentration. He closes his eyes when Ben pushes in, mouth dropping open in a wordless cry. Ben wants to capture Hux like this on film, wants to keep the image of Hux with his eyes shut tight, his cheeks pink, his mouth bitten and swollen. The small noises he’s making right now would be enough to drive Ben to orgasm on any given day.

“Uh, fuck yes, Ben,” Hux mutters when he finally bottoms out. “I feel so fucking full.”

“You feel amazing,” Ben murmurs, leaning forward and capturing Hux’s mouth once more. His finger traces circles under Hux’s knee.

Hux accepts his kisses hungrily, his hands pulling at the back of Ben’s neck. He squirms a little, getting used to the feeling of Ben inside him, then pushes against Ben’s shoulder to look into his eyes. His heavy-lidded eyes and soft smile make Ben’s stomach twist, feeling just gutted by how much he wants this guy.

Hux nods, eyes never leaving Ben’s as he starts to move, pulling back a few inches, then pushing back in slowly. Hux swallows before his head falls back against the wall, one hand coming up to cling to the ledge above him.

_“Yes, fuck, right there.”_

Hux’s digs his nails into Ben’s skin, gripping tighter as Ben quickens his thrusts. He guides Hux’s long legs around his waist, releasing them when his ankles lock against Ben’s lower back. He grabs Hux’s waist so he can pump into him harder and with more control, groaning with each thrust. He rests his forehead against Hux’s before grunting, “Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes.”

Hux does, and his pupils are blown so wide, Ben can barely see the blue in his eyes. He suspects his eyes are in the same state right now.

“Go on, I want to hear you, Hux.”

Hux moans, biting down on his lip harder before finally crying out. “Ugh, Ben, faster. I want to feel this…for days. I want t-to…walk out…fucking limping, _Ben!_ ”

Ben approaches his orgasm faster each time his name escapes Hux’s lips. He knows Hux is close too, their stomachs wet with his precome.

“T-touch me, _please, ah! Ben._ ”

He shoves one hand between them, grabbing Hux and matching his strokes with their rhythm. He can feel how close Hux is to his orgasm, his walls closing warmly and tightly around Ben’s cock. It makes his whole body tremble.

“Fuck, Ben, I’m so close, _please_.”

The hand on Hux’s waist lowers to cup his ass cheek, and Ben adjusts his angle, reaching something inside Hux that just _unravels_ him. He cries out incoherently, both hands grabbing at Ben and pulling at him frantically, coming thickly over Ben’s fingers. The sight of it coupled with Hux’s hole clenching and unclenching around him pushes Ben over the edge, and he crashes his mouth against Hux's to stifle his own cries.

It’s too much, it’s better than anything he’s ever experienced before with anyone else, and his knees give out. He wraps one arm around Hux’s waist again, the hand covered in come reaching for the wall behind Hux for support. Hux is basically dead, arms wrapped around Ben’s neck, ankles still locked. His face is buried in the crook of Ben’s neck and shoulder.

“ _Fuck,_ I need to sit down,” he manages to say before dropping to his knees on the cold wet tile.

“Don’t you dare put me down,” Hux mumbles against his skin, sending shocks up his spine. His whole body is still overly sensitive.

Ben sits on his ankles, leaning forward so that his body is curled around Hux’s against the wall.

“I need a smoke,” Hux says weakly.

“I need a nap,” Ben answers.

* * *

  
It takes them a while to recover, but when they do, they take an actual shower, cleaning each other and washing the other’s hair. Ben takes a long time shampooing Hux’s hair, loving how soft it feels between his fingers.

When they step out of the shower to get dressed, Hux bends down and picks up Ben’s jersey from the floor.

“I’m keeping this,” he says without even looking at Ben, stuffing it in his gym bag.

“Okay, give me yours, then.”

“It’s not even going to fit you,” Hux says, but he tosses his jersey to Ben anyway.

“I’m not going to wear it. I’m going to look at it and think back to what we just did whenever I jerk off,” he says unabashedly.

“You’re unbelievable,” Hux laughs, rolling his eyes.

After leaving the locker room, they drop by Hux’s locker to grab his school bag then head out to the parking lot. The party at the gym is still in full swing, so they don’t see anyone on their way to Hux’s Mercedes.

“What are you doing?” Hux asks when Ben reaches for the passenger door.

“You’re driving me home,” Ben says before climbing in.

“And why would I do that?” Hux asks again, but he closes his door and starts the engine anyway.

“Two reasons,” Ben says, holding up two of his fingers as Hux pulls on his seatbelt. “One, everyone else from NHP has left, and two–”

Hux pulls out of his parking spot, and heads for the exit. “Two what,” he asks, not paying attention.

“Two, my parents are out of town.”

Hux pauses, raises an eyebrow, looks at him through the corner of his eye then breaks into a smile.

“Put your damn seatbelt on and type in your address.”

   
   


* * *

   
_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

   
   
   


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I only watch the NBA and know nothing about how state championships work. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
